The Twelve Dates of Christmas
by Lessiehanamoray
Summary: Social linking can be hard, but it's also rewarding. A look at the main character and his relationships as Christmas approaches in a series of sweet one-shots.
1. Friday With Yuko

Watching the boys practice always made Yuko smile. She just usually kept it internal. Right now that proved beyond her abilities.

Minato rarely came to practice anymore, but she had insisted this time around. She wanted to talk to him and knew perfectly well that it would be easiest to catch him right after practice. Besides, she hadn't gotten to see him swim in a while.

_Bzzt._ The timer announced the end of practice.

"Alright. Good job, everyone." Yuko stood and helped everyone get their towels. Minato was out of the pool last.

"Thanks, Yuko."

She blushed slightly as she handed him his towel. Something seemed off about him lately, but she just couldn't place it. Something had changed. It frustrated her that she didn't know what.

He headed into the locker room. Yuko began putting things away, cursing that she hadn't talked to him already. She'd just have to wait by the lockers.

Or not…

"Hey."

"Minato." She'd been afraid she'd missed him after cleanup had taken forever, but apparently he had waited for her.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess I did. Would you walk me home?"

He smiled, but once more the sense that something was off assaulted her. His smile looked different. Fake. She grabbed her coat and shoes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, leaning down to pick up her bag.

"I should ask you the same thing," she grumbled quietly. Quietly enough that he didn't hear as he stood back up. She actually felt kind of bad when she faced him again. He looked worried.

Then again, didn't he always look kind of worried?

"Hey, do you want to stop at the mall? I know I said I should just go home, but I think they already have their lights up."

"Sure."

Yuko smiled as they left school grounds. She really did want to spend time with him.

"You've seemed down lately."

"Sorry."

"That's not something you apologize for," she scolded him. "Is it because Mochizuki left?" If she recalled correctly Mochizuki, Iori, and Minato had been a pretty tight trio.

It took her a moment to realize Minato had stopped. She turned towards him.

"Minato?"

His knuckles were white around their bags.

"What's wrong?"

"Hey, Yuko, would rather live for a thousand years and be remembered for a day, or live for a day and be remembered for a thousand years?"

"What?"

"Sorry, something Edogawa-Sensei said in one of his lectures."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

"Wait. What's your answer?"

"My…"

"Yeah, do you have an answer? I guess I'm a coward, and I'd rather live a long and happy life, even if it's not memorable to others. What about you?"

Minato closed his eyes a moment before smiling, a far broader smile then she had seen in a long time.

"I'd remember you for a thousand."

Yuko blushed.

In a sudden burst of speed she wouldn't have expected of him, Minato rushed forward and grabbed her hand. He was stronger than he looked. She had no choice but to run alongside him.

She'd remember him for a thousand too.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the awkward beginning. It took the muse a while to warm up and I haven't really written with NPCs from Persona 3 before, so I had to remind myself what Yuko's like. Anyway, hope you guys like it. I think Saturday will be a lot of fun.


	2. Saturday with Elizabeth

Elizabeth held the small strand of lights in awe. It flashed cheerfully at her in return. A box at the end seemed to power its glow. She had taken out the cylindrical objects inside only to see it die. Luckily, quickly replacing the objects seemed to resurrect it.

What was its purpose? Could it just be for decoration? If that was true, then why hadn't she seen such things until now?

The doorway clacked open.

Elizabeth thrust the strand under the table as her guest walked in.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," her master intoned. He wasn't even looking at the guest, but rather glaring at her out the side of his eyes.

Arisato sat down in his lyre-backed chair.

"I need to look at fusion."

"Of course," Elizabeth intoned, opening up her guest's compendium so she could record. Her master began bringing the guest through the options.

He seemed awfully set on the Empress arcana. Was it to help him develop his bonds?

It didn't take him long to settle on Hariti. Dutifully, Elizabeth recorded that information in the compendium.

"One more thing."

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked, closing the book.

"Why is there a glow under the table?"

She blushed. Igor coughed.

Arisato looked between them, settling his gaze on Elizabeth. "Are there any new requests?"

She beamed. Had he really read her desires so well? How she would love to go outside and look at these strange objects in mass.

"Why yes. I would like you to escort me to see the decorations of your world."

"You don't want me bringing something to you?"

"I have grown most fascinated in lights I hear to hang around the city this time of year. I would like to see them in their natural habitat."

He smiled. "The reward?"

She hadn't thought of that. What would be suitable? What did she have on hand? She could always give him money, or revival beads. He seemed to eat those like candy.

Arisato sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"What?" That seemed to surprise her master as well, for he opened his eyes wide for a moment and his nostrils flared.

Her guest stood. "You coming?"

Grinning, Elizabeth came towards him. He grabbed her hand. Elizabeth could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as they left the room together.

Was this really the same mall she had visited month prior? Even just a few weeks ago, when they had walked through its grounds, it had not seemed near so magnificent.

She clutched his hand at the end of the alleyway. Was this real? Surely she was experiencing the event known as 'dreaming'.

"This is new," Arisato remarked with a small smile.

"It most certainly is," Elizabeth replied in awe. "Does this happen often? I have never seen a thing so magnificent."

He cracked, now laughing softly. "The lights are up for Christmas."

"Christmas? I have heard of it before. That is the holiday where people worship a big man in a red suit and offer him sacrifice."

"Something like that. Here it's more about men worshiping their girlfriends and buying them gifts which would usually be far too expensive."

"Are the lights part of that worship?"

"Yep. They help charm the girl. If you're really lucky, she has something for you too."

"I see. How odd."

Arisato smiled broadly at her now. "Shall we look around?"

"Oh yes," Elizabeth exclaimed, ready to bolt off and look at these strange lights far more closely. Arisato stopped that quickly by tightly clutching her hand.

"Let's be a bit more traditional this time."

"Traditional?"

He kept holding her hand tightly. "Stay close, and we'll look at them together."

Elizabeth nodded and he let go of her hand.

"Where would you like to go first?"

"To the fountain dedicated to the water spirit." It took a lot of self-control not to bolt off, but Elizabeth stayed beside him as they walked over.

Lights hung over the fountain. Peering over the edge it looked like someone had put the night sky above its waters. She stared. Had they captured stars?

He leaned over as well. "Do you want to make an offering?"

"I neglected to bring a suitable number of coins."

"This one's on me." Arisato pulled out a couple of 100 yen coins and handed her one. "Now, hold it tightly with both hands."

The cool metal felt strange against her hands, but she did as he instructed.

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, sad to lose sight of the underwater sky. Would this really make 100 yen enough? It seemed like such a measly offering.

"Now, think about your wish. Think hard. You can't tell anyone either, because then it doesn't come true."

Her wish? Last time it had simply seemed appropriate to introduce herself to the water spirits. Had they liked her enough to now grant her a wish with a simple reminder?

"Have you made it?"

Elizabeth clutched the coin tighter. She had wished to know her wish last time, but none had readily come to mind.

"Open your eyes and toss the coin in gently." She heard a slight sploosh as his coin entered the fountain, but she had not decided on a wish yet. Was there a time limit?

"Elizabeth?"

He was very close now. She could feel it. It felt warm. Even with death residing deep within him, he still somehow seemed warm to her.

Something warm and soft touched her lips. She knew this sensation.

Her eyes popped open just as he pulled away. She heard a slight sploosh as the coin fell into the water.

He still stood very close.

"I wish to spend another Christmas together," Elizabeth murmured.

"Was that your wish?"

"That is my wish."

He smiled very gently now. His face had always seemed to talk to her, and she could feel a part of him reaching out. "Mine too."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him then, holding him very tightly. He seemed smaller than he had last time.

Arisato, no, Minato, returned the embrace warmly. "Guess I have no choice then."

Had she impacted his decision? Elizabeth pulled away. "I must return."

"Now?"

"Yes. I have duties to perform. Come see me later and I will have found a suitable reward for you."

She backed away. This wasn't good. If her master found out she had changed a guest's mind…

Elizabeth ran back into the Velvet Room. She could still feel the warmth of his body and his soul. That would have to suffice for now.

**Author's Note: **And I'm already running late. I think today's a writing day though, so there should be another update today to catch up and I'll try to get my actual writing ahead so it doesn't happen again.

This one definitely went in a direction I wasn't initially intending, but I like it. Thought about getting crazier with Elizabeth, but I'm aiming more for sweet than funny. Hope people enjoyed Minato's explanation of Christmas too. I have the feeling he'd describe Valentine's Day the same way.


	3. Sunday with Yukari

Snow? Check. Fuzzy boots? Check. Perfect hair? Check.

Yukari smiled at herself in the mirror. Everything in place. It wasn't like she and Minato hadn't gone on dates before, but this seemed special.

It was snowing. Stores had their lights up. It was Sunday. She'd have him all to herself. She'd make him smile.

Still smiling, she left her room and headed down the hall, practically bounding down the stairs.

"Mmm, Yukari?"

She stopped at the second floor landing. Minato sat comfortably on the couch, double-breasted coat still open. Yukari chuckled. He was wearing a blue turtleneck that almost perfectly matched his hair.

"Were you asleep?"

He stood, stretching like a cat. "Sorry."

"Were you scared you'd miss me?"

He smiled. "That's it alright."

Yukari chuckled. Minato seemed to always know what to say. "So where should we go first?"

He came up to her, buttoning his coat. "Wherever."

Yukari pouted. The snow was so pretty.

"Let's wander by the shrine," he offered.

"Yeah, it won't have lights, but it will be pretty in the snow." Was there some other reason he wanted to go the shrine? She'd hoped he would suggest that hang out at Iwatodai before heading to the mall for some warmth.

Minato opened his mouth slightly, but then simply sighed before offering his arm. Yukari waited a moment. He hadn't done something like this before but… but she really wanted to take it.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I guess I'm just surprised."

He dropped his arm and moved passed her.

Dammit, she'd given him the wrong impression. In a rush she moved beside him and grabbed his arm, linking hers with it.

He smiled and shook his head. He had probably been expecting that, huh?

"Whoa, Yuka-tan!" Junpei announced as they came down the stairs.

"Lay off, Junpei," Yukari snapped back. She'd expected him to be gone by now.

"Going smoothe, bro, going smoothe."

Minato just kept walking.

"Ouch."

Yukari laughed. She still didn't quite understand Junpei's and Minato's relationship. Sometimes they seemed like rivals. Sometimes best friends. Rarely enemies and, every once in a while, like complete strangers.

The snow had gotten slightly heavier since she had peered out her window. Yukari clung to Minato. It was that perfect temperature where she was just cold enough to make this feel perfect, but not too cold to try and enjoy the walk.

They were almost to the shrine when they ran into Akihiko and Koromaru.

"Hey," he greeted quietly.

"Bark."

"Hey, Koromaru," Minato responded. "Have a good walk?"

"Woof, woof."

"It was nice, but we're trying to get back before the snow starts really sticking."

Minato nodded. "Makes sense."

"What about you two?"

How clueless was he? She and Minato were clearly on a date.

"Getting some fresh air," Minato offered.

Akihiko smiled. "Alright, but make sure you don't catch another cold."

"Definitely."

Koromaru barked happily as he and Akihiko walked away. Yukari crossed her arms.

"What?"

"If you're worried about catching a cold we should head to the mall."

"Sorry, but I actually have something to do at the shrine."

"What?" This wasn't about their date then? Whatever it was, it had better be good.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small pack of colored pencils. "I'm hoping a friend of mine will be there, so I can give these to him."

"A friend?"

"He spends Sundays at the shrine and I'm a bit worried about missing him."

"This is our date," Yukari pressed.

Minato looked at her oddly for a moment before pulling slightly away. "Sorry, but I miss him now I may never get another chance."

"And if you miss now you may never get another chance with me."

"Yukari, I can protect you. I will protect you. I can't protect him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's dying, and there's nothing I can do to help him." Minato looked down at the pencils. "I thought he might like these to help him finish his goal before he dies."

"Dying?"

Did Minato really have a friend like that?

Of course he did. Why was she even doubting?

"Let's go then."

Minato smiled broadly. "Thank you."

Yukari wasn't sure what she had been expecting. A young man in a dark blue coat writing a notebook wasn't it.

Minato walked up to the man, leaving her slightly behind.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold like this."

"I want to see the snow," the young man replied. Now that he had tilted his head up a bit to look at Minato, Yukari could tell that his skin was extremely pale.

Minato held out the pencils. "Figured."

The young man stared at them.

"It's pink, right?"

Nodding, the man took them.

"Sorry I didn't get them wrapped or anything."

"Thank you."

"I hope it helps."

The man looked at Yukari. "You came in with her."

"That's Yukari. She lives at the dorm with me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man looked at Minato again. "She seems healthy."

Was he ignoring her? Yukari didn't think she liked this man very much.

"Very."

"You should spend your time with her."

Great. Now they were both ignoring her.

"Only once you promise to go inside the moment you get cold."

"I hardly need you caring for me."

"It's my job to make sure you finish your book," Minato replied. "I want to read it when you're done."

The notebook shook slightly as the man's hands shook. "You really want to read it?"

"It's the most anticipated release of the year."

The man chuckled. Or was he crying? Yukari couldn't quite tell.

"I can wait however long it takes," Minato reassured the man.

"Thank you."

Nodding, Minato went back over to Yukari.

"Are you really going to leave it at that?"

"There's nothing left to say."

"Nothing left?"

Minato looked behind him. "He's not doing so well these days."

"What does that…" Oh, he'd die soon. That's what Minato meant.

"Have you known since you met him?"

If he had… Yukari wasn't sure she could do that. Befriending someone when you knew it would be brief. She definitely couldn't do that.

"It was pretty obvious."

"Minato?"

"Yeah?"

"You could have told me about it sooner."

"Huh?"

"If you a dying friend, you shouldn't have to face it alone. When he does go, don't cry alone, okay?"

"Yukari… I'm sorry, but I could never let you see me sad."

"Why not?"

He smiled gently. "Because I can't stand to see you sad."

She tried to return the smile. How did he always know what to say? "As long as it's not some stupid macho thing, I guess it's okay."

"Shall we go the mall now?"

"Yeah." Now she really could smile. She wouldn't make him see her sad. "I still haven't seen the lights."

He held out his arm. This time, she didn't hesitate to take it.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I wasn't planning to make this about Akinari, really. I think writing this from the girls' perspectives helps though. It helps stop me from getting snide. I always liked the idea of some of his party members see him interact more outside of Tartarus though. The drama CDs make a big deal of it, and I think it's true. He's not the kind of person you'd expect to have a lot of friends.

I think the next one needs to be funnier though, huh? Like, really upbeat and fun.

Also, I've got nine days covered, but that leaves three needing people. I'm considering a group date somewhere in there. It would make things hectic, but might be a fun way to include Junpei and Akihiko. I'm also considering some Ryo matchmaking. Might as well use what I've learned in Portable right? Anyway, if you have ideas feel free to PM me or include it in a review.


	4. Monday with Maya

**Author's Note: **This should be fairly obvious, but now it matters. If you have a deathly fear of Persona 3 spoilers, this is not the story for you. There. Done.

Ms. Toriumi quietly hummed a Christmas song to herself as she waited in the teacher's lounge for her student. It had taken her months to get to this point.

The door slid open.

"Ms. Toriumi?"

"Come in," she bade.

Minato closed the door behind him and walked closer. "You wanted to see me?"

He seemed uncomfortable. That wasn't good. "Sit down," she bade, motioning to the chair across from her. He sat down slowly, head jerking around as he examined his surroundings.

"Your assignments haven't been as good lately."

"Sorry."

She sighed. "Is something wrong? You've been acting a little strangely ever since Ryoji left."

He jumped slightly, but his head finally stayed still, focused on her.

"I'm your teacher. You can trust me. If something's wrong, then tell me." She meant it. She really did. She just didn't know if he understood that.

He looked away. "It's...not something to discuss."

What? She hadn't expected a flat-out refusal. Some hesitation sure, but not this.

"I see. Can I ask why?"

"I can't say."

"Can't say, huh?" Now she was really worried. "If you're in serious trouble…"

"It's not legal, and it's not gangs. I'll work harder on my studies." He stood. "Is that all?"

"I suppose. Just remember that you can always come talk."

"I will."

Well, that conversation had left her down. Ms. Toriumi sat in front of her computer, mouse in one hand and beer in the other. She just hadn't been ready for him to dismiss her so quickly.

She logged into Innocent Sin Online. Maybe Tatsuya would be there.

"Good to see you," he greeted.

Ms. Toriumi nearly spilled her beer. He was never on during weeknights. Of course, she was never on during weeknights either.

"im spsed 2b grdng F-" It felt good just to slide her fingers on the keyboard until it formed something vaguely recognizable.

"I can log off if you're busy."

"no" She really did want to talk to him. There was a certain ease in the fact that he didn't know who she was, probably didn't even live in the same district. "i wnt 2 tlk"

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"rmbr te boy i tld u abt"

"The one you have a crush on?"

"yes i thnk smthngs wrng but he wnt tell me wat"

"Maybe even he doesn't know."

"00"

"Maybe he hasn't figured it out yet. Or maybe he's just being kind and doesn't want to worry you."

"2 wry me? not knowing worries me."

"Be there for him."

Be there for him? This guy didn't even know what was going on? "YDKM."

"Maybe."

Maybe? What was that supposed to mean?

"But I know Maya. She really cares about those around her, no matter how many problems she faces."

He knew Maya, huh? Ms. Toriumi smiled. "I luv u Ta-chan."

"You too, Maya."

She blushed. He loved her, huh? Well, she couldn't say he didn't know her faults. Suddenly, she really wanted a way to communicate with him outside of the game.

"Sorry, but I've got to log off. I've got a lot of work to catch up on."

"no fun."

He flashed a heart icon before signing off.

Ms. Toriumi leaned back in her chair. He loved her, huh?

Just wait, he'd said. Be there. She could do that.

Ms. Toriumi logged off and glanced over to the stack of papers on her desk. With a sigh, she stood and wandered over to the sink. She clicked on her water heater and poured the remainder of the beer down the sink. Maybe tea would be a better drink before grading.

Whatever decision Minato was wrestling with, she'd support him. She'd help him. Maybe a slight shift in the literature? Something hopeful and pleasant, something to lift the student's moods in the middle of the year.

Yeah. That was the thing to do. She'd have to write a new lesson plan once she got the grading done. She'd have to figure out a good story then. Something the students would like.

Maybe something that could make Minato smile.

**Author's Note: **As usual, not as I planned. Oh well, I like actually trying to explore things a bit, but I couldn't go too far without stepping on the toes of the game, and that last day scene is too good to preclude.

I've actually got a few ideas for how to make her and Minato more of a couple, but they take too much setup. I didn't expect these one-shots to be so much about the New Year's Eve decision, but I like the idea that those close to him realize something's going on.

Thanks for all the hits, faves, and follows!


	5. Tuesday with Fuuka

The air hung heavy with smoke. What once might have been a good smell now smelled like it had come from the pits of a shadow's stomach.

Fuuka coughed. "Leader, are you okay?"

Why didn't he answer right away?

"Yeah." She heard a thud as the fire extinguisher hit the ground.

"I'm surprised we didn't set off any smoke alarms."

There was a more muffled thud. "I'm still alive."

"Sorry about all this?"

"Don't worry about it."

She could hear him breathing. Feeling miserable and relieved all at once, Fuuka moved to open the windows in hopes of clearing some of the smoke.

Her foot hit something large and soft, causing her to fall over.

"Ahhhh."

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her to the side before she hit her head.

"I'm so sorry."

"Stay here," Minato instructed. He positioned her carefully before standing. A moment later Fuuka could feel colder air, and in yet another moment she could see the fire extinguisher she had nearly hit her head against.

Minato came over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry."

He reached a hand down to help her up. "You're not the first person to burn a batch of cookies."

She took his hand and stood up. That was probably true, but she had been really excited about this cookies. She glanced over to the worktable, covered in flour and cookie cutters. "We worked really hard on those."

"I had fun."

Fuuka looked back at Minato, only then realizing that she was still holding his hand. She quickly let go. "It would have been nice to share them with everyone."

He shrugged. "We can try again."

"Yeah." Fuuka glanced around the room. "Guess we should clean up. Sorry to drag you into such a big mess."

"I'll get a broom."

Fuuka nodded and began cleaning up the supplies. She had found the recipe for sugar cookies online and had wanted to make decorated cookies for everyone. The whole dorm had been strange since Ryoji and Aigis had fought.

She looked at the cookie cutters. It would have been nice to share something like this with Ryoji too.

"You're crying."

Fuuka turned around suddenly at the sound of Minato's voice. She hadn't even noticed the small tears forming.

"How could you tell?"

He shrugged. "Your posture? The gasps for breath?"

"I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a celebration. I really want to see everyone smile again."

"You will."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Everyone will smile together."

"Even you?"

Fuuka couldn't really described what passed over his face then. His mouth opened and closed several times and he shifted his weight. She could tell his hands were tight on the broom, but then he seemed relaxed a moment later. It was like a series of clouds moving too quickly to really see.

"I'd like to," he finally admitted.

"Then you will. We'll all smile together."

"Is that a promise?"

"I'll do everything I can to make it happen."

There was the smile she liked to see, so broad that a corner got lost to his bangs. She'd known him for months before she'd first seen it. "Is that a promise?"

"It's an oath," she corrected. "I'll do everything and anything I can to make sure we all smile together again. We'll have Aigis this time, and you'll be giving Junpei that weird look you do whenever he's being an idiot, and Mitsuru will stand confidently in the front. If we all do everything we can, then it will happen."

"Fuuka."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just so you to worry about everyone else."

Fuuka looked at the tiled floor. "Well, I…"

"It won't count if you don't smile too."

She could feel his warm hand on her face. When had he gotten so close? She hadn't sensed the movement at all.

His eyes were way too close.

"I'll smile too."

"Is that an oath."

"It's a promise."

He shook his head. "Not good enough." Slowly, he pressed his forehead against hers. "You have to swear that no matter what happens, you'll smile. No matter what decision we make, you'll smile. No matter the consequences of that decision, you'll smile."

"Only if you swear too."

He moved down slowly, sliding his hand along her arm until he kneeled before her, his hand tightly clasping her own. It looked strangely like a proposal.

"I swear to smile as long you can return the favor."

He'd never done anything this over-the-top. Maybe it was Ryoji's influence?

"Then I swear the smile. No matter what happens."

He grinned, standing. He grabbed his broom quickly, moving to sweep the flour off the floor.

"Better get this mess cleaned up then."

Fuuka did her best to return the grin. After all, she had promised.

**Author's Note: **I swear one of these will eventually be happy, but December is such a melancholy point in the game that it's kind of hard. I've also been wanting to explore some of these issues for a while, so I guess I'm taking the first opening I find.

Also, I'm assuming most social links are near completion, but am trying not to assume their completion or, if they are complete, am trying to assume that he does actually still talk to these people. So, yeah. Aiming for some more humor on the next one, but we'll see what happens.


	6. Wednesday with an Idol

Left, right, punch. Risette practiced enthusiastically in front of the dressing room mirror, knocking over make-up bottles and hung clothes in the process. Today would mark her first live performance.

"Yeah!" she shouted, jumping high into the air with arm outstretched. She had this.

Someone knocked on her door. Trying desperately not to appear out of breath, she turned around. "Come on in."

Her manager stepped in. "Rise, I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

She tilted her head. Something he needed to talk about?

He sighed. "Remember Takara's fall yesterday?"

"Yeah," Rise admitted. How couldn't she? It had looked pretty bad, but her main male dancer had insisted he'd be fine.

"He broke his ankle."

She tried to sit down, but the stood had moved in her previous dances and she landed hard on the floor. Not only was a good friend badly hurt, but one of only two backup dancers wouldn't be able to perform at her first live show. Objectively, she knew it wasn't a big deal, just some songs and dance at a mall to raise awareness and brighten things up. They had hired her looking for a fun Christmas activity.

Now what would she do?

"I contacted Tanaka-san immediately. He says he knows someone who might be able to fill the gap, at least visually. I trust him pretty well in that, but," her manager scratched his head, "I'm not sure how good a dancer he is."

She nodded numbly.

"He'll have to do the simpler version of the dance, but I've looked over our space and that's probably better anyway."

She nodded again.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." She stood back up. "I'm sure it will be fine. As long as he's cute and can memorize the steps we'll make it work. I'll just have to try harder."

"That's the spirit."

Risette smiled. She'd just have to shine all the brighter.

This… wasn't what she had been expecting. The boy Tanaka proudly presented to her and her manager wore a high school uniform, but could have been in middle school for how small he was, or maybe he just looked that tiny. The way he hunched made it hard to tell his actual height. His hands hadn't even left his pockets yet.

"Well now, why don't you introduce yourself?" Tanaka instructed the boy.

"Minato Arisato. It's nice to meet you."

Well, that had been formal.

"I'm Murakami-san."

"Risette." She didn't like how formal this boy was. Sure, he was cute in a runtish sort of way, but someone this formal was bound to be stiff on stage.

He nodded at her.

Tanaka took charge. "He's the quiet sort, but quite charming. I assure you he can fulfill any role."

Any role? Even hers? Rise highly doubted that.

"Well, he only has to be a backup dancer today. Risette, why don't you take him to Tsubasa-san?"

"Follow me," she commanded. "The karaoke bar here is giving us space in return for karaoke tracks of all my songs."

"Will it have new music soon then?" he inquired.

When'd he started walking beside her?

"Do you go there often?"

"Used to."

Would he ever take his hands out his pockets? That could not be good for balance. They were going up the stairs now and it would not be on her head if he fell.

"What artists do you like?"

"Hmm, Lotus Juice."

Lotus Juice? Seriously. She hadn't pegged him for that style of music.

"And Yumi Kawamura," he continued.

That didn't seem like a natural fit.

"Why those two?"

He shrugged. "Just fit."

Fit huh? She couldn't quite decide what that said about him.

"They've actually done a lot of songs together."

"Guess I've just heard snippets of them individually."

She really didn't want to talk to him. They entered the building.

"Ah, Risette," an employee greeted. "And Minato? Haven't seen you in a while."

"Playing backup," he explained with a casual smile.

The employee laughed. "If only I had half your luck with girls."

"It's not like that."

"I'd still want it. Go get 'em."

Hello? She was right here. Risette. The idol. "Let's head on over to make-up and I'll explain the routine while she picks out an outfit for you, okay?"

"See ya."

"Bye," the employee gleefully waved.

What was that?

"You don't need to pretend," Minato whispered as they walked away.

"Pretend what?" Rise snapped.

"That you're happy about this."

"I'm just making do."

"I'm sure you'd be fine without me."

"Obviously." What did he think he was doing? Lecturing her? She didn't need it.

Rise practically charged into the make-up and dressing room.

It felt awesome to just lay on the beach and stare at the lights. That mini-concert had been exhausting, but it had definitely been worth it.

The kid Tanaka had brought in, Minato, had actually done pretty well too. Sure enough, the girls in the audience had just about lost their heads when he'd shown up on stage. It had felt weird sharing the spotlight, but she also felt like she had done better than ever before.

His was a very different glow from her own. It didn't desperately push itself free and instead had seemed to just infuse the stage with...kindness? She couldn't figure out how to put it into words.

"Hey."

Rise sat up to see Minato, once more in school uniform, looking at her from the bench across the way.

"Took me a moment to recognize you."

"What of it?"

He shrugged. "You'll have the boys all over you by the time you get to high school."

That made her blush, warmth spreading over her cheeks. "Not right now though, huh?"

"You're a little young for me," he admitted.

"I was thinking you were a little old for me." Damn it. Why had she said that?

"Perfect then."

Well, now she'd never be able to take it back. Time to try another tactic.

"You should come to my next performance in the area."

"You've got another one?"

"January 31st at Club Majestic. They liked this one so much they want me to perform for them."

His shoulders slumped, and it looked to the smooth floor. "January, huh?"

Had she said something wrong? "Yeah. I think it will be fun."

"It'll be a full moon."

Where had that come from?

He looked at her again. "Sing your most joyful, hopeful, songs, okay?"

"I'm always hopeful, and I'll keep hoping you come too."

"I'd like that."

She beamed, a little surprised at the sudden change in apparent answer.

"We'll see. I'll try."

"If you can find us a couple days before we can work you in for a song. You were a pretty good dancer."

"Thanks." Minato stood. "I better get back to the dorm."

"Is it really so late?"

"Almost midnight."

"Ah, you're so boring for a high schooler."

He chuckled. "I guess."

"Find me again, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Oh, and Arisato?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you were right, and maybe I would have been fine without you, but thank you. I had a lot of fun, and the crowd was definitely more enthusiastic for having you there. I would have been fine, but I wouldn't have been great."

"You'll just have to wow them with your own light next time."

"I will."

He waved as he walked away, and she waved gleefully back. It might not have been Christmas eve, but this had been her first time staring at the lights with a boy. She'd definitely remember it.

**Author's Note: **Wow, over a thousand hits. Thanks, guys. Here's something, hopefully, a little happier. While I didn't end up describing it, I want to leave up to your own imaginations, I know I enjoyed the image of Minato dancing with Rise there. I also know I was a little inconsistent with whether to call her Rise or Risette. I tried to change it dependent on how she was feeling and her behaviour, but I didn't want to agonize over it, so it's probably not perfect. Still, I had fun writing a slightly different chapter. I'm running out of people for him to date. I have some stupid group date ideas, but I had enough fun with this that I might try to have him interact with someone else from a different Persona game. It's a fun idea to play with.

Hope people are still enjoying and aren't getting too stressed out this holiday season.


	7. Thursday with Chihiro

"Thanks goodness. It's still here."

Chihiro grinned at the colorful book in front of her. She'd have enough money soon, and then she could get it.

The bell cheerily rang as the door to the bookstore opened and shut.

"Ah, Minato-kun," the old owner, Bunkichi, greeted the newcomer.

Chihiro spun around.

"How are you?" Minato asked the old couple.

Bunkichi chuckled. "Well, my lad, well. Don't see you as much these days."

"Sorry." Minato looked over to Chihiro. "Is it still here?"

She nodded sheepishly. Why was he here?

"That's good." He wandered up by her, staring intently at the shelves. "Hey, grandpa, do you still have that book on motorcycle repair?"

"Motorcycle repair? Did we ever have that book?"

"Don't be cruel," Mitsuko scolded. "It's just to your left, dear."

"Thanks."

"Motorcycles?" Chihiro asked, forcing the words out.

"Yeah." He skimmed the shelf a moment before grabbing a thick book. "Thought it might be helpful."

"Are you hoping to get a motorcycle license?"

"Hmm? Maybe."

Maybe? Chihiro stepped back. What did that mean?

"Want to head to Hagakure or Wild Duck Burger?" he asked, standing with the book in hand.

"What?"

He sighed. "Do you want to grab dinner?"

Heat rushed to her face, and to her head. "Yeah."

He smiled at her and went to pay Bunkichi and Mitsuko for the book.

"Do you like motorcycles?" Chihiro asked once they had ordered at Wild Duck Burger.

"Hmm?" Minato looked at her blankly for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I guess."

That was about the weakest attempt at a smile she had ever seen. "You aren't paying attention."

"Sorry." He looked her in the eyes. Chihiro turned away.  
"Have you and Odagiri discovered the smoker?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, I thought you had. He settled down a lot recently."

"Did he?"

"You noticed, right?"

"A little. He seems happier."

"And you see sadder."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Chihiro snapped. Once more feeling the heat in her face she covered it with her hands.

"Thanks, but it's not important. How are you doing?"

Was he trying to deflect her attention? She loved him. Why wouldn't he let her help?

"One Pedawac meal?" a server announced, carrying just one tray. Minato raised his hand slightly as Chihiro stared in terror at the hundred pattie burger. She had heard rumors before, but had never seen it.

"A number two?" a second server asked her. She nodded, still gawking at the pedawac.

"Can you actually eat all that?"

He nodded between mouthfuls.

Chihiro laughed. The image of him sitting there with a burger almost as tall he was just proved too much. The drink he could likely hug didn't make the image any better.

Minato tilted his head to the side and looked at her oddly. "I haven't heard that in a while."

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't."

He shook his head. "It's fine. I like your laugh."

"Even when I'm laughing at you?"

"Are you?"

Chihiro blinked a moment, eyeing the giant hamburger again. "Guess I'm laughing at the food."

"We're good then."

"It's good to see you smile."

"You too."

"Have I really seemed that down?"

"How much longer until you can get that book?"

"Probably in about a week?"

He nodded, taking another bite.

"Minato?"

"Hmm?"

"We should do this again. I feel like I haven't seen as much of you lately."

He took a big swallow. "Definitely."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Feeling much more at-ease, Chihiro took a large bit out of her meal. There was still a lot about this boy she didn't know, but she knew she could trust him. That was good enough. He'd keep his promise and they'd do this again.

**Author's Note: **Can't...focus. Must...write.

Sorry for the delay. Yesterday was kind of busy and the muse was very unwilling. I'll try to get the flow a little better in the next one, but I just wanted this to get up. I've had some good input on people to include, so I'm thinking about it. I also might remember some of that for other one-shots in the future since not all them fit well within the confines of this story.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Friday Outing

Akihiko snapped his cell phone shut. He didn't even know who this girl was. Why had she suddenly called expecting a date? How had she even gotten his number?

He just didn't understand these girls who squealed over him like some diamond. They never even tried to hold an actual conversation. Why did they hang around him if they weren't going to say anything useful?

There was a gentle knock at his door. "Senpai?"

"Leader?" What was Minato doing here? "Come in."

Minato gently opened the door. "Are you busy?"

Akihiko leaned back in his desk chair. "Too fidgety."

"Can't concentrate?"

"No." Standing, Akihiko turned towards Minato. "You never knock."

""Junpei and I were getting ready to head to Hagakure. Would you like to join us?"

"You definitely never invite me to dinner."

Minato looked away.

What was that for? Anyway, it didn't sound so bad. It just seemed weird. Besides, he had studying to do or he'd face execution.

"You should eat a good meal," Minato muttered.

That sounded like something Shinji would say. Akihiko chuckled. "As long as we're fast."

Looking up, Minato grinned. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

"When?"

"Five minutes?"

"Sure."

A grin spreading across his face, Minato sprang from the room.

Why was he so excited? It was just a trip for ramen. Sometimes that kid just didn't make any sense. Still, he had proven a good leader, strong and calm in almost any situation.

Almost any situation, Akihiko reminded himself. While he hadn't said anything, Akihiko had felt a familiar sense of dread when Aigis had been injured. Minato was more fazed than he liked to admit. Maybe it was exactly that outward calm, no matter how scared or concerned he really was, that made him such a good leader.

Akihko shook his head. What good would worrying do? Minato was Minato and a good leader. That was all Akihiko needed to know. Why or how his leader fought didn't matter. He just needed to lead.

With a sigh, Akihiko grabbed his coat.

"Man, nothing like a hot bowl of ramen on a cold night," Junpei exclaimed as he took a big spoonful of broth.

Akihiko nodded. Junpei definitely had a point there. The walk over had felt frigid. Unfortunately, Minato didn't entirely seem to agree.

"It'll get cold."

Minato kept tapping his chopsticks against the bowl.

"Geeze, dude, can't let it go to waste."

The tapping continued. It was like he wasn't even hearing them.

Oh wait, "Junpei, he's got his headphones on."

"Seriously? We're here to hang out."

"Heh, amazed I can't hear them."

"Well," Junpei looked around, "it is pretty crowded."

Akihiko nodded. Apparently they weren't the only ones who thought a chilly night called for a hot bowl of ramen. They were lucky this booth had opened up just as they'd been looking for a place to sit.

"...whore."

Both Akihiko and Junpei jumped a bit. That word had come out of nowhere and in a place as easygoing as this had stood out in sharp contrast. As the one facing the door, Akihiko saw it first.

A woman wearing a Gekkoukan High uniform had her back against the door while two other women surrounded her. One of them looked vaguely familiar. They shoved the woman in uniform outside, following her.

"I don't like the look of this." Akihiko stood.

Taking off his headphones, Minato stood as well. "Watch the table," he commanded Junpei.

Had he seen that as well? With his headphones in?

"Gotcha."

Minato made no other motion as he and Akihiko headed out the restaurant, quickly ducking to the side where they could hear yelling.

Akihiko definitely recognized one of the voices.

"You're just a stupid slut. Lay off my boyfriend."

"And stop thinking you're so cool just because you're a bit older."

"I'm not."

"Hey," Minato shouted. The two aggressive women had the one in uniform backed up against a wall. Now they all turned.

"Senpai," the first one to speak exclaimed.

Oh, she was the girl who had called him earlier. Wait? Hadn't she also said something about a boyfriend?

"Get out of here, both of you," Akihiko ordered.

"I wouldn't hang out with her."

"That's our decision," Minato whispered.

Akihiko couldn't tell if the girls had heard him or not, but something in Minato's demeanor clearly told them to run. They were out of there before he could finish memorizing their faces.

"You alright?" Minato asked, coming up to the girl in uniform.

He seemed awfully used to this sort of situation.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

He held out a hand to help her up. Akihiko smiled a bit. It was moments like this which reminded him he had a competent and kind leader.

She took cautiously, looking at both of them oddly as she stood.

"I'm Minato Arisato. This is Akihiko Sanada. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey," Akihiko greeted, figuring he ought to say something.

"I'm Saori Hasegawa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Minato let go of her hand. Had he really gotten away with holding an unknown girl's hand that long?

"Want to eat with us? I'm sure Junpei would love to have a girl next to him."

"Um, I…"

"You don't have to," Akihiko cut in. Geeze, had Minato been taking cues from Mitsuru lately? "We just have an extra spot at our booth."

"I...I'd like that."

Minato motioned Akihiko to lead the way back inside.

"Looks like you're getting the royal guard."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. Senpai's just like that sometimes."

"I...see."

She clearly didn't see, but Akihiko decided not to worry about it. He'd just escort her inside and she'd probably leave after having to sit next to Junpei for a couple of minutes.

To Junpei's credit, he didn't scare her away. In fact, he didn't really talk until after she had her ramen.

"So, you got a boyfriend?"

She shook her head.

"Junpei," Akihiko groaned. Even he knew that was a terrible way to start things off.

"Health committee," Minato whispered.

"Huh?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Oh, no, I am on the health committee. I'm just surprised you knew."

He shrugged.

Seriously though, did he really keep track of something like that? As far as Akihiko knew, Minato shouldn't have needed to talk to the health committee before, so how come he knew about her?

"Anything else?" Junpei probed.

"No."

"Don't grill her," Akihiko scolded.

"I'm not."

"What about you?" she asked suddenly.

Which one of them was she asking?

"I'm not in any clubs, but Akihiko here's the Captain of the boxing club."

"Boxing?"

Akihiko shrugged. "Not really. I'm too busy."

"I see." She turned to Minato.

"Swim team, orchestra, and student council."

"Really?"

Really? Junpei might have said, but Akihiko had thought it too, and Hasegawa's wide eyes made it seem likely it had crossed her mind as well.

It was Minato's turned to shrug. "Body, mind, and soul."

"Now that's a weird way to put it."

"Heh, full training regiment, huh?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in Home Economics and the cooking club too."

"Seriously?"

"Hmm, Bebe and Fuuka forced me."

Forced him, huh?

Hasegawa chuckled. She actually had a pretty smile now that he could see it.

"That must keep you busy."

"Not bored at least, yeah."

"Do you have a lot of friends then?"

"I guess, but not as many as you might think. Most of these clubs are pretty small, and none are as popular as boxing."

Why was he trying to shift attention? As far as Akihiko was concerned, Minato could keep it. Hasegawa seemed nice right now. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she just became another squealing fangirl.

"What instrument do you play?"

"Violin. Pretty common but…"

Was that a plea for help out the corner of Minato's eyes? If so, why? He should have been flattered she was taking so much interest in him.

Then again, the tapping against the bowl hadn't exactly been at a calm and steady rhythm. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood?

"Do you play any instruments, Hasegawa?" Akihiko asked. If Minato needed her to let up he could at least provide the opening.

"No. I'm just not that talented."

"Says who?" Junpei suddenly cut in. Good, this was becoming a group conversation again.

"I know I'm not." She began to eat intensely.

Minato shook his head. Looked like he didn't want them trying to help. Even Junpei seemed to catch on, and they just ate in silent for a few minutes.

"Thanks for letting me eat with you," Hasegawa whispered.

"No problem."

"It's not a big deal."

"You're welcome."

Her gaze darted between Minato and Akihiko. "And thanks for helping me."

"Don't worry about it," Akihiko instructed. "Just try not to get cornered like that again. They looked pretty serious."

Minato nodded.

"I know."

"Why were they after you anyway?"

Count on Junpei for bluntness.

"It's a long story."

"Uh…"

"If you ever need to tell it, don't hesitate to come to one of us," Minato informed her.

Akihiko and Junpei both nodded. While he didn't want her problems, Akihiko didn't like the idea of a girl getting beaten up for some stupid grudge. She didn't seem the type to cause things like that either.

"I've already dragged you in."

"Exactly. And they've already proven they won't cause us trouble. If you need to talk, feel free."

"That's our leader for ya."

Yeah. He was better at this sort of thing than Akihiko had anticipated.

"Thank you."

She sounded a lot more sincere this time.

"We'll walk you while we can," Minato offered.

She shook her head. "It's alright. They won't try again. Thanks for the offer though."

With that she quickly stood to take her leave.

"Well, that was a sudden bit of luck."

"You were pretty good with her," Akihiko commented.

"She kind of reminds me of Chihiro."

"Really?" Junpei asked, turning back around.

"It doesn't matter."

"I was surprised though," Junpei continued. "You didn't seem the type to just jump in."

"She needed help."

"Heh, you know, sometimes you seem like a pretty good leader."

"Thanks?"

Akihiko smiled. Minato didn't sometimes seem like a pretty good leader, he was a good leader.

**Author's Note: **Whelp, that didn't come out like I planned. Then again, have any of these? I might mess around with Saori again at some other point in my writing. I do like her, but I think a replay of Portable is in order before that (or at least some videos). I remember liking her, but except for her finale she doesn't stand out in my mind at all.

Oh well, tomorrow should be a little more standard. I think this one got weird because of all the set-up (and having more than two characters). Hopefully my muse and plot bunnies will cooperate more too. It was definitely a fight to get it out today. Two days falling behind just wouldn't do though.

Thanks for continuing to read my story.


	9. Saturday Walk

Aigis let out a puff of air to watch it form shapes in the sky. Koromaru's breath looked thicker to her though as he ran around the shrine grounds.

Minato leaned back in a bench just a bit away, his breath coming in slow and steady puffs. She walked over and sat beside him.

He'd lost weight. Not a lot, there wasn't a lot to use, but she could tell. He'd lost weight. His complexion had worsened. The lines under his eyes had become more pronounced.

Was it her fault? She had tried to protect him, but she had the feeling that in doing so she had made things somehow worse.

"I will burn my dread."

What was that?

"This time I'll grapple down that god of fear."

She leaned closer to him.

"And throw him into hell's fire."

Oh, it was his headphones. Now that she was so close she could just see him lips moving with the music.

"Burn my dread."

"Burn my dread?" she mouthed, moving away. Now that she thought about it she'd heard this song coming out of his room.

His eyes slowly opened. He turned towards her.

"Ready?"

"Koromaru isn't yet."

Minato glanced over at the small dog. Sure enough, Koromaru was gleefully sniffing around and clearly not cold at all.

"I see."

"Minato?"

"Hmm?"

"How are your functions?"

He looked directly at her. "My functions?"

"You seem to be in lower health than usual."

He shrugged. "Not really."

"Are you eating properly? Is your sleep alright?"

"Wha..Aigis, don't worry about me."

"I have to."

He turned away. "No, you don't."

"I don't want to see you suffer."

"Ignore it."

"No. I promised to protect you and I will."

He stood up. "I'm walking back."

Koromaru stopped sniffing around, looking at the two of them.

Aigis stood as well. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"It doesn't matter." He began to walk away.

It doesn't matter? Of course it mattered. She had promised to protect him.

Koromaru sprang in front of him. "Woof."

"Please, stay. I wish to sort out this obstruction."

"Aigis," he sighed, turning towards her. "Not right now."

"Then when?"

"When I can burn my dread."

"Burn your dread? I don't understand."

"You exposed it. My god of fear. You brought it back."

"God of fear?"

"I thought this place was it, but it isn't. It's the night, the memory. The memory your drudged up. The memory I didn't want."

"Didn't want?"

She suddenly remembered everyone asking why Minato fought. She had assumed it was out of some sense of duty, but maybe…

"You were trying to grapple your fear."

"No. I thought I was, but you exposed it. The reality. You laid it bare, for all of them to see, and you did it without my permission."

"You don't have to fight."

"This time I'll grapple my god of fear." He took a step towards her. "Aigis, I have to fight."

"You've made up your mind then? You can't win."

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't...matter?"

"I will face it and I won't be afraid."

"You'll die."

"I'll die if I don't, so what's the difference?"

"You'll suffer."

"So? I should have died ten years ago, what's a little suffering?"

Koromaru whined behind them. He wanted them to stop fighting.

"Don't worry about me, Aigis. You don't have to protect me anymore."

That wasn't true. She had to protect him. He was too important not to protect.

"Huh, Aigis? You're...crying?"

Crying? Sure enough it appeared that something was leaking just under her eyes. Was she malfunctioning?

He came forward. "Don't cry for me. Don't worry for me. Don't suffer for me."

I want to. "I have to."

Minato shook his head. "I don't want to see you suffer," he whispered gently, breath materializing in the still air.

She stared at him.

"We were really worried when you got hurt. Even knowing you could be repaired, I thought it might damage your memory. It made me realize how much memory shapes who we are."

"How?"

"Because if you lost your memory I was worried you wouldn't be you anymore. Then I wondered, did gaining my memory change who I am?"

"No," Aigis responded vehemently. "You are still the person I swore to protect."

He put his hands in his pockets. "You sure?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. "Thank you."

Had he really said that? It had been so soft, but she could see the frozen liquid to verify he had spoken, and she could feel the truth in his words.

"Thank you for what?"

He looked at her again. "I don't deserve you. You should protect someone worthier."

"There is no one."

Koromaru barked in agreement.

"Guess it would be rude to make you take that back."

"Correct." She did her best to smile for him. She had learned that a smile often caused one to be returned.

His seemed so small. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes, before you catch a cold."

"I'm not that sickly."

Yes he was. "Let's go."

His smile brightened just a little. "Hey, Aigis?"

"Yeah?" she inquired, coming up next to him.

"Remind me to take you to see the lights before they go down."

"Huh? Why?"

Now it was bright. "No reason."

She didn't understand at all. "Very well. I shall remind you."

"Good."

Seriously though, why did it matter? Sometimes he made no sense at all. She'd even have to replay this conversation in her mind before she really understood it. Somewhere along the lines she had done something wrong, but something right too.

She'd really like to understand him better.

**Author's Note: **I have a lot of weird theories concerning Minato's memories, and Aigis' place in them. That probably impacted this one a lot (as well as the fact that I'm writing this at night with calming music). After a chapter with lots of characters I really wanted to do something a little milder.

Not a whole lot of days left, huh? Hope you enjoyed this one and enjoy what's to come.


	10. Sunday Advice

"Hey, Minato," Kenji called as the small man walked into Hagakure.

Minato jumped a bit, but came over.

"Why so surprised? I did call you."

"I thought I came first," Minato admitted, sitting down next to him. "What's up?"

"I need your help."

"Huh?" Minato waved over a waiter and ordered his meal.

"Come on, dude, this is serious."

"I know. You would have asked Junpei otherwise."

"Really? I guess you're right. Sorry I go to you with my problems."

Minato shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Heh, you never seem to care. Makes you a good pair of ears." He sighed then, loudly. "You don't mind that it's girl problems again?"

"No."

"Rio said she loves me."

"Rio? Yuko's friend?"

"Have you met her?"

"Yuko's mentioned her."

"Oh, well, she and I have known each other for a long time. I responded honestly, but she's not my type."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I liked her as much as I like ramen."

"She knows you well, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Good."

Okay. What did that matter? "Anyway, what if she pushes? I mean, I love her, but I don't love her."

"I get it. You don't love ramen romantically."

Kenji actually flushed slightly. "And I don't love her that way."

"If she knows you, she probably gets it."

"You think so?"

"Oh, Kenji."

Shit! It was Rio.

Minato leaned his head back. "Hello."

"Oh? Hello. Are you Minato Arisato? The guy Yuko told me about?"

"Probly."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rio Iwasaki. I didn't know you and Kenji were friends."

Keep focused on him. Keep focused on him.

"Yep."

She sat down next to Minato. "I keep bugging her to introduce us, but she says you're too busy."

He shrugged. Typical.

She leaned over the counter to look at Kenji. Crap. "What's good tonight?"

"Whatever you're in the mood for."

"Hmm. What did you order then?"

Save me, Minato. I can't look her in the eyes.

"Something with shrimp," Minato jumped in. Damn he was dashing at times like this. "They just got a fresh batch in."

"Alright then," Rio replied, leaning back again.

Minato glared at Kenji.

"What?" Kenji whispered.

"Talk to her."

"Why?"

"She wants to talk to you, not me."

He was probably right. Kenji cleared his throat. "How's your day off been?"

"Huh? Pretty good. I just walked around town, but it was nice."

"Well that had to be brisk."

"Yeah."

Minato stood. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"What?"

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Rio responded. Minato glared at Kenji again before leaving Hagakure.

Well...crap.

"Why'd you ditch?" Kenji demanded, stepping outside the restaurant well after Rio and not entirely pleased to see his friend waiting for him. If he could even still call Minato that.

"How'd it go?"

"What?"

"How'd it go?"

"Well it...it went. We insulted each other. We laughed. We...we had a good time."

"Don't avoid her."

"I wasn't avoiding her."

Minato just glared at him.

"Alright, I was avoiding her."

"Why's it bother you?"

"It doesn't. I just don't want things to change, you know?"

"Then don't avoid her."

"You keep saying that."

"I mean it."

Kenji sighed. "I know, I know."

Minato's visage softened quite a bit. "Sounds like it was fun."

"Shouldn't have ditched. You missed a good time."

"We should all hang out sometime."

Kenji nodded. "Yeah, we should. It'd be fun."

"Junpei, Yuko, Rio, you, me…"

"Maybe we could invite Ryoji too. Find out where he moved to and drag him out here for a day."

Minato looked away. "I don't think that would work."

"Ah, he'll come back. He might stay away from the rest of us, but not you."

"Huh? Why do you-?"

"You didn't spend as much time with him, but there was always something. I don't know, but you two were just a pair somehow."

"A pair, huh?"

"Yeah, like ramen and fishcakes."

"Or you and Rio?"

"I guess."

"See you tomorrow."

"School," Kenji grimaced.

"Time with Rio."

"Doesn't count if we're not in the same class."

"We are."

Kenji grinned. "And it's a blast."

**Author's Note: **Most fitting way I could think to bring in Rio. I like Kenji too, but am definitely noticing that it's been a while since I really sat down and played P3. That will have to be fixed.


	11. Monday with Mitsuru

No matter how cold it got, the wind rushing past her felt right. The arms tightly wrapped around her on the other hand just felt way too tight.

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Intentionally," came the terrified reply over the wind.

Mitsuru chuckled. They weren't even going that fast, really.

"You've fought battles from this bike."

"Adrenaline."

She shook her head slightly, but had to focus primarily on traffic. She'd drug him out on her bike hoping to get a feel for what he was thinking. Everyone seemed to be reaching their own conclusions about what to do on New Year's, but she still had no idea where he stood.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"How?"

"You're scared, but you just hang on tighter."

"Heh. Burn my dread."

"You listen to that song a lot, don't you?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

The wind rushed by.

"Pull over."

Mitsuru found a spot to get off near one of the walkways. "Take a stroll?"

"Sure." He seemed to make a point of walking beside her, matching her tempo and speed. Around Minato she felt like she was in charge, but in charge to do whatever she felt was best. Whatever she wanted to do.

"Are you going to tell me why you listen to that song?"

"Are you going to tell me why you ride that bike?"

She chuckled. "I think you already know." It had never occurred to her to ask him a personal question. She'd just been grateful to have someone listen to her problems.

He looked across the waves, to Moonlight Bridge. "I once ran away from the god of fear."

She thought about saying something, putting some noise into the conversation, but one look at his gray eyes made her realize he wasn't really with her anymore.

"I lost my memory. An image of my family meant nothing. My name didn't register." He regarded her more carefully. "The Dark Hour had taken it all."

The Dark Hour? Of course. That made sense and matched everything they had learned from Aigis. It also explained why he hadn't appeared to suffer any effects when had first summoned his persona.

He looked back across the water. "Still, I did not...do not, like this place. It hurt. All that potential sucked down a hole."

"You fled."

"As best I could. All of you ask why I fight. You may not say it, but you wonder why you're taking orders from someone who has no reason to be here." He took a deep breath. 'I fight because I don't want to run. I want my memories back and…" now his breath shook, "I want to return the favor."

"Return the favor?"

He nodded. "I should have died ten years ago. With my family. I didn't."

"Surely you recognize that any parent would want their children to survive."

He whispered, "Their children didn't survive."

"What did you say?"

"A child survived. Their children didn't. My sister died."

"Then you should live for her too."

"And you should live for your father," he retorted.

"And I will."

"Tch. I know. You have a purpose."

"Don't you? I thought you said it was to reclaim your memories."

"I have. I just don't know what to do with them."

"There's something you aren't telling us."

He nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

He shook his head. "Not until I can tell myself." He looked at her. "Then I'll tell you."

"I suppose that's fair enough. I've been keeping so many secrets from all of you."

"I never minded."

"Really?"

"Hmm. We all have secrets to keep." Now he faced her with his whole body. "Some just don't admit it."

"Alright then. Just don't bottle it up. That hasn't exactly gone well in my experience."

"I won't." He stepped forward, wrapping one of her hands in both of his.

"What are you"

He kissed her.

"Now we have a good secret," he whispered as he pulled away.

She put her free hand against her lips, unsure if she should be smacking him or not. "Why would you-"

"I love you. I love your strength. I love your confidence. I love your smile. I love your determination. I will remember you for eternity, and I will always seek to protect you. Even though I love you because I know you can take care of yourself and don't need my protection." He took a deep breath. "Want to know a secret?"

"I think I've had about as many secrets as I can take tonight."

He clutched her hand. "You are my Empress, Mitsuru."

"Your Empress, huh?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "For now and forever."

"Even if the world ends in a matter of months?"

"It won't."

She closed his eyes. He had made his decision then. Good.

**Author's Note: **Because this hasn't been sappy enough? Thought I'd actually slide in some of my own version of his back story, but I don't want to make it overwhelming. Mostly it gives me the chance to explore him a bit instead of just his relationships. These are supposed to be double-sided, so I continue to want to mess with that. I think that's why everyone's so focused.

One more to go.


	12. Christmas Eve

It was cold. Very cold. And wet. The snow had turned so thick it almost counted as rain. It fell strong and red amid the green moonlight.

Why was he even here? He stared up at the second story window, mushy snow falling in his eyes. He should just leave.

It was just a little more than a week until the 31st, until New Year's.

He scaled the building quickly, coming to rest on the ledge of a second-story window. The last window facing the street.

Now what?

He took a deep breath. This wasn't just stupid. This was an act of desperation. He really shouldn't…

The window wasn't even locked, or maybe they were electric. Whatever the case, he slipped in easily. It felt weird to stand over the bed, to look down from such a height on Minato's sleeping face.

"Good evening," he whispered.

Minato opened his eyes. "Merry Christmas."

"How'd you?"

"It's lonely when you don't visit." Minato sat up. "You look awful."

"It's raining."

"You should have come in earlier."

"I shouldn't have come in."

Minato shook his head. "I'm glad you're here." He reached out to grab the corner of his friend's long yellow scarf. "It gets lonely without you, Ryoji."

Ryoji smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "This feels like a better height."

"I'm sure."

"You've already made up you mind, haven't you?"

"Pretty much." He clutched at Ryoji's scarf.

"I don't want you to suffer."

"I know."

Reaching down, Ryoji grabbed Minato's hand in his, the scarf scrunched between their palms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"But…"

Minato pushed the forefinger of his free hand against Ryoji's lips. "You haven't done anything wrong. Ever."

He moved forward, wrapping his arm around Ryoji's back and resting his head against his friend's shoulder.

How could he be so kind? Or maybe it wasn't kindness. When Ryoji thought about it for a moment he recognized it not as kindness per se, but as understanding.

"You are what you are," Minato whispered, "and you are my friend."

"I don't deserve it."

"You're right." Minato pulled away just a little bit. "You deserve more. You are my guide. My protect. My soul mate."

Soul mate, huh? The phrase resonated with Ryoji as much for its literal accuracy as its figurative. "Death as your soulmate?"

"A perfect fit."

Ryoji wrapped Minato in a big bear hug then. It shouldn't have been a perfect fit. It wouldn't have been if not for him and Aigis. He wouldn't even care now if it weren't for years with Minato. Somehow Minato fit perfectly against him.

"A perfect fit, huh?"

"You're warm and smell of rotting blood."

"Well that's romantic."

"And just a bit of smoke," Minato whispered.

"Should I let go?"

"No. Maybe it's not pleasant, but I'll remember your smell forever."

Ryoji rested his chin atop Minato's head. With hair slightly damp, Minato smelled of soap and shampoo, of a modern life, but just vaguely, hidden under all of that, Ryoji could smell the death.

"Will you remember me?" Minato inquired.

"Forever."

Ryoji wasn't sure how it was possible, but Minato snuggled even closer.

"I don't want to fight you."

"Then don't."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Can't have both."

"I know. I accept the consequences of my own actions."

It sounded like he was reciting a contract, and Ryoji knew well enough that he was. The contract Pharos had given him. The contract Ryoji had give him.

"I'm glad we got time together," Ryoji whispered.

"Hmmm."

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No," Minato groggily replied.

"I can leave."

Minato held him tightly. "Don't."

"The Dark Hour will be over soon. I should leave before them."

"It's cold."

"You don't want to across as pathetic, do you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You have to be a strong leader; no matter what you decide."

Ryoji pushed Minato away. "They have to think your decision is all about what's best for them."

Minato grabbed Ryoji's scarf. "I've known you longer."

With a sigh, Ryoji removed his scarf. "Return it before New Year's, okay?"

"Only if I can give it to you in person."

That wasn't going to happen. Ryoji leaned in close and gently placed his lips against Minato's. Not sensing a recoil he took it just a bit further.

"Just put it on your window on the thirtieth, okay?"

Minato nodded.

"I'll see you on New Year's then." Ryoji stood, moving for the window. The light shifted from green to white, the snow from red to white. "Funny how pure the world looks in freshly fallen snow."

"It all just melts in the morning."

"All the more reason to enjoy it while it's here," Ryoji responded, stepping to the sill.

"I won't kill you."

"I know," Ryoji admitted, "but I have to try."

He jumped. His neck felt cold without the scarf, but his lips still felt warm. That kiss had been more pleasant than anticipated, even if it had been with a guy.

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas, thanks for reading, and that's all for now. If you want to read more I would be thrilled if you'd check out my other MegaTen stories (although Fall to Rebirth has some rewriting in its future). Towards the end of this I was definitely thinking about how they lock together. That's actually why I kept his name as Minato. I knew they'd tie together eventually.

Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews. I'd love it if you'd let me know what your favorite chapters were. I'm thinking of using that for my character list on the site.


End file.
